


Used

by Loup1322



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup1322/pseuds/Loup1322
Summary: (Bike fanfic) Billie is a 15 years old who gets caught in a prostitution network, everyday he is used for the fun of others... Will Mike be able to save him?⚠️ WARNINGS: contains smut, rape, self harm, suicidal thoughts.This story is inspired by the series "Fugeuse" I don't own the base story.I don't own Green Day neither sadly.





	1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:

Read please! Alright first this is a Bike fanfic, but sometimes Billie has sex with OCs, he's still with Mike even with that don't worry. Also my main language is french, I am bilingual but I will certainly do some errors, feel free to tell me if I do. Also, I have some kind of a code when I write, when a word is written -like that, it's dialog. When it's in between those «like that» you are in someone's thoughts when it’s written in caps LIKE THAT it’s mostly change of pov or time. Apart from that it's kind of narrated by Billie or Mike . I hope you'll enjoy!

 

 

INTRO My name is Billie

 

«My name is Billie Joe Armstrong, I'm 15 and what you can call boring. My father died when I was ten and from then, my life has been a complete mess. My mother got married to a complete asshole, Steve, and I hate him. He even beats me sometimes, and the worst with that is that my mother always pretend that she didn't see anything. Like if he wasn't enough, I get bullied at school too, a week without getting beaten up isn't normal if you are me. And the main reason for that is because I'm gay, it's sad to live in a such horrible world were you can't be yourself. The only good things in my life are my guitar Blue, and my best friends Mike and Tré. We have a little band for fun, but my one and only dream is to get my band famous, maybe then people will stop hating me.»


	2. Best Friday

I woke up with a familiar feeling of wetness on my face. As usual it was my dog Dookie who had been licking my face to wake me up, he's a stray dog I found in the street before my father died, he's the only one who actually knows me in this fucking house.

«Yeah, forgot to mention that I hate this house, I know it's all we can afford, and that's not the problem, the problem is that it's Steve's house, everything here is him, at least everything reminds of him. I never invited someone here, not even Mike... I should try to do it maybe, it's Friday Steve is probably going to be at the bar all night anyway.»

I thought about a way to convince my mother while getting ready for school.

Fifteen minutes later:

-Mom..?  
-Yes Billie?  
-C..can I invite Mike over f..for the night?   
-I don't see why not darling, I haven't seen Mike in years...  
-Thanks mom!

«Might have forgot to mention that I also have anxiety issues, so I stutter a lot when I'm stressed. But that doesn't matter she said yes! I can't wait to tell Mike!»

Without even noticing I was already getting into the school property. And Bishop (the school's bullie) was already heading towards me.

-Here we go, here's Billie the freak punk faggot.

«-Well that's true Bishop, but I would prefer to qualify myself as original, gay and well... punk, that's not even an insult to me because that's what I am! Oh I would like to answer something like that but that would only make it worse...»

I remained silent, maybe he'll just pass his way.

-I'm talking to you fag!   
-I..I know...   
-Great! So what will it be today? Punches in the stomach? No... wait... I know! Kicks in the balls! You love getting your balls touched by other guys anyway right?

He got closer to me and pushed me on the ground and spat on my face. He was about to give the first kick but suddenly...

-Hey stop that Bishop!   
«Mike!»  
-Oh isn't that the fag's boyfriend?   
-Oh would you mind please? You know that this crap doesn't work with me, now let go of him or you'll miss a couple of teeth's!

Mike got closer to Bishop, he was a bit taller than him which was at his avantage.

\- You win for this one Michael, but don't think I will let that pass!   
-Seems fine to me, come when you'll have the balls for it!

With that Bishop walked away, Mike was lucky that his little fan club wasn't there, if it had he would've gotten beat up in a matter of seconds.

-Beej! Are you alright?  
-Y..yes Mikey, thanks.

He helped me up and we headed to our first class.

Lunch break:

-You shouldn't have interfered this morning Mikey. Y..you are gonna be in tr..trouble.   
-I don't mind Billie, it was worth it, you couldn't be having kids anymore if I wasn't there!

We laughed and joked about pointless things for most of the lunch break and we went to our classes. The rest of the school day was pretty boring and not worth mentioning. At the end of the day we were heading to our houses when I suddenly remembered that I had something to ask Mike.

-M..Mikey?   
-Yeah Beej?   
-W..w..a..n.. «Fuck.... why can't I speak normally?!»  
-Hey take it easy dude breathe in, breathe out, remember?

Mike patted my shoulder gently sending a shiver throughout my spine.   
-W..wanna sleep at m..my place?  
-I wondered if you'd ask one day!

Mike smiled, a beautiful smile that made Billie blush a bit. No, a lot in fact.


	3. At Billie’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Billie's parents are not like in real life neither are Billie and Mike.

MIKE’S POV:

«I can't believe that Billie had the courage to invite me over, I know that there's something wrong with his stepfather and that's why he didn't invite me over since he's been there... it's been 4 years.... Something else is kinda weird too, he's never been so shy with me, could he be having a crush on me...? No that's not possible Mike stop that. »

-M..Mikey? My house is there.   
-Oh yeah, sorry I was thinking...  
-About what?   
-Nothing it's not important Beej.

They entered Billie's house, it was small and kind of dirty, there were beer bottles everywhere, stains on the carpet and walls and it smelled a lot like cigarettes. Billie's mom looked like she didn't belong there, she had a beautiful colorful dress. She came over to greet them.

BILLIE’S MOM POV:

-Hi Mike, oh god you've grown up so much!  
-Uh.. thanks.

«No wonder why Billie got piercings and want a tattoo.... look at Mike, he's got his tongue, lip and eyebrows pierced and tattoos on his arm... he changed a lot.»

-Supper will be ready in a hour Billie, you two can take a little snack if you like.

BILLIE’S POV:

I was embarrassed by the state of the house so I declined my mother's offer and took Mike to my room. We talked a bit than jammed on my guitar. Then my mother called for supper. We ate fast then went back in my room. I was getting less stressed and I wanted to have some fun. So I opened my closet and dig into the pile of clothes to get a bottle out of it.

-What do you have there Billie? Mike said with a smirk.

Billie suddenly felt a lot less confident, Mike was looking at him in a perverted way, like if he could see through his clothes.

-V..vodka...  
-Oh, and were did you happen to find that?   
-Steve f..forgot it outside the house once.... t..thought I could save it for f..fun. Don't tell mom...   
-Haha I didn't know you were a little rebel, of course I won't tell, were gonna have fun... Said Mike with a little laugh.

We took a few sips from the bottle, I never had vodka before, it burned a bit when swallowing. Since I never drank a lot before I was already a bit tipsy, but Mike was still perfectly sober.

MIKE’S POV

«Looks like Billie doesn't hold alcohol.... maybe I can have fun with him a little bit... An image of a drunk naked Billie came into my mind making me starting to get hard. I'm so perverted sometimes...»

-Hey Beej, wanna play truth of dare?  
-Uh... yeah why not?  
-Okay then I'll start, truth or dare?   
  
BILLIE’S POV:

«I guess I don't have anything to fear... Mikey's my best friend after all he won't ask anything too stupid... I just have to stop drinking and everything will be alright...»

-Truth.  
-Okay... hum... How was your first kiss?   
-Eh.....  
\- Tell me Beej!  
-I..I never kissed anyone before...   
-Maybe I could remedy that...Mike whispered.   
-W...what?!  
-Uh.. nothing, I said sorry for that...  
  
It got on a bit like that with only truths, but Mike got a bit bored and dared me to drink more vodka, which I did. After, I dared him to take off his shirt.

«Whoa... I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy, feels like I'm on a cloud... And damn Mike's fucking sexy like that... wish I could undress him more... WHAT?!? What am I thinking..? Who am I??»

MIKE’S POV:

Billie seemed pretty drunk now, his cheeks had gotten red hand his gaze was somewhere else, but sometimes Mike would surprise him starting at is bare chest.

«Might be the time to have some fun now...»

-Billie, truth or dare?  
-I feel like a dare would be fun...

«Whoa Billie didn't even stutter, alcohol must give him confidence.... I could risk asking him to kiss me...»

-Well then kiss me....

Just as I ended my sentence, Billie literally jumped on me, forcing entrance into my mouth, he kissed me savagely and a bit sloppily since he was drunk. But even with that it was the best kiss I ever got, nothing to do like with a girl kiss.


	4. No more a virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my firs big fanfic and first smut writing, also I'm a girl so if there's mistakes feel free to tell.

MIKE’S POV:

  
Billie moaned into the kiss which reminded me of the bulge in my pants, I wondered if he was hard too.... I gently lowered my hand and pulled on his belt to take it off. Then I unbuttoned his jeans making him tense up a bit.

-M..Mike?   
-Don't worry Billie boy, I'll take care of you... if you want me to of course.   
-I..I want to, but I've never had sex before...   
-Neither did I...

I smirked to Billie making him even redder than the alcohol had made him.

«He's so cute like that... I should've thought about getting him drunk sooner...»

-Mike?   
-Yeah Beej?  
-I..I want my first time to be with my b..boyfriend...  
-You have a boyfriend?!?   
-NO! I w..want you to be my boyfriend... Will you be..?  
-Aw of course I will Billie !

I kissed him tenderly, then proceeded to continue what I was doing before. I tugged his pants off then pulled his shirt over his head.

  
-You are beautiful Billie...

«I was actually stunned... I've seen Billie in only boxers a few times, Hell I even saw I'm naked once, but I never actually realized how handsome he was looking...»

I felt a small tug on my pants, Billie was trying to take them off without success while I was starring at him.

-Want some help sexy boy? I said while smirking.   
-Uh... yeah... He said with a look of defeat.

I took off my pants then my boxers. It was a bit embarrassing to be naked in front of him, but the way he was looking at me with a cute blush made me forget about it.

-Now your turn baby...

I took his boxers off and brushed my hand against his cock while doing so, making him gasp.

-T..touch me more Mike...

I took his crotch into my hand and started to jerk it off. He moaned again making me even harder.

-Ahh.. F..fuck me Mike!

«Damn... I almost came, just hearing that and seeing him so vulnerable to me...»

-Got condoms and lube?  
-I..in the drawer.

I took the condom and put it on my cock, I was so exited that I had trouble with it, but who cares anyway. Then I remembered I hat to prepare him before, so I lubed one of my fingers and entered it in him, making him hiss a bit.

-You okay Beej?  
-Y..yeah continue...

I continued a bit and then proceeded to add another finger while jerking him so it would be less painful. Once he told me he was ready, I took out my fingers and pressed my cock against his entrance making him moan loudly. Then I entered it gently and stopped moving for him to get used to the feeling. Then I began trusting in and out, going faster and with more force each time, after a few minutes I was trusting really hard in him, slapping against his beautiful round ass each time.

-Uh... ah... Mike... faster!  
-I..I won't hold much longer Beej y..you're so tight...  
\- I..I ahhh... FUCK MIKE! He screamed as I hit his prostrate.

I came at the sight of him screaming my name like that.

«Ah! Fuck! I never had such an orgasm!»

I trusted another couple of times into Billie and he came on his stomach, he looked so fucking sexy with bed hair and cum all over him... He was just a blushing and panting mess, but he was mine.

  
BILLIE’S POV:

I don't remember exactly what happened after I climaxed, but we ended up cuddling in my bed, and I fell asleep very fast, feeling better than I ever have been.


	5. Chapter 5

BILLIE’S POV:

I woke up into Mike's arms suddenly remembering last night. 

«Oh god... I had sex with my best friend Mike Dirnt, wait no. My boyfriend Mike Dirnt! What a night...»

I looked at Mike and his eyes opened.

-Good morning beautiful. He said with a grin. 

I blushed really hard realizing I was still naked and so was he. I couldn't keep last night memories outside of my head which led me to a morning wood. 

«Oh great now... he'll take me for an horny bastard...»

Mike inched closer to me which led to his hips bucking on my crotch. 

-Oh... what do we have here Billie?   
-Uh... nothing...

He had a big smirk plastered on his face... He could have been a wolf looking to a sheep and I wouldn't have spotted any difference in his look. His hand was reaching down my tights while he liked his lips...

-BILLIE! MIKE! BREAKFAST IS READY!  
-Well you escaped this time Billie but I swear next time you won't...

I gulped. Man he was turning me on when he acted like that...

We put on our clothes  then headed to the kitchen.

Mom and my sister Anna were making pancakes, when Anna noticed us. She headed toward me and leaned down so her mouth was next to my ear. 

-Soooo...Billie... Did you know you are very loud when having sex? She whispered with a smirk.  
-Y..you heard us?!  
-And so did I son, you used protection at least?

I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even answer so Mike did. 

-Yes ma'am we did.   
-M..mom you're not angry?  
\- Why would I be dear? As long you're happy I don't care if you're gay.   
-Thanks mom...

We ate breakfast in an awkward silence. «I wonder if it really doesn't matter for mom if I'm gay... but I'm more worried about Steve... he's going to beat me really hard.   
He sure is homophobic...»

After that really awkward moment we headed outside and went to the park hand in hand. We stayed there for the day. It was great, of course some people made homophobic comments, but Mike scared them away. I found it cute that he was so protective of our relationship. It was about diner time when we got back home. That's when I saw it...

-Steve's car! FUCK!  
-What's up with his car Beej?  
-We've got to hide Mike! He'll kill me if he learns I'm going out with a guy...  
-Hey, calm down bud, he can't be that bad... And I don't think your mother would tell him, don't ya think?  
-I..I guess you're right...

If only Mike could have been right... Just as we were entering the kitchen my mom broke my life...

-Steve! Billie Joe and his boyfriend are back!  
-That's great honey! Now Billie Joe.... why don't you come outside with me and present me your... boyfriend. He said with an evil grin.   
-S..sure...

«Oh no.... he sure is gonna hurt me... and maybe even Mike! No... he can't hurt Mike! What am I going to do...»

We got out by the back door Mike at my side and Steve behind us. 

 

MIKE’S POV:

I was getting kinda worried about Steve now... he looks... mad, and in the two ways. 

-Well then fags! How is it to suck dicks Billie!? I hope you got HIV, then I won't have to kill you myself! Hahaha!

«What I psycho! I'm getting really scared now...»

Without even a little bit of shame he started to kick Billie. 

-HEY! STOP!  
-I see... might be funnier to torture you instead... you would quit Billie and he would suffer!

«At least he would leave Billie alone...»

-Yeah! Come at me man!

He walked over to me and kicked me hard in the face making me fall on the grass. He kicked me in the stomach and in the balls multiple times, I was almost going to pass out when Billie spoke. 

-En..enough! Stop Steve!   
-And what are you going to make me stop faggot? Suck my dick? 

I thought he was just trying to be mean but he unbuttoned his jeans. Then walked over to Billie and kicked him in the knees for him to get on the ground. 

-Now open your mouth you gay shit!

I saw Billie open his mouth slowly and Steve shove his dick in it. The worst in that was that I couldn't move, my whole body was hurting. It was just to much for me, I threw up and collapsed. 

 

BILLIE’S POV:

«You're doing this for Mike Billie...» I thought while feeling Steve's huge cock down my throat. It felt like hours before he got out. He punched my face one more time. 

-Listen Billie Joe Armstrong, if you tell this to anyone, even your mother, I swear I'll kill you!

And I knew he was deadly serious.


	6. Destroyed forever

**Mike's POV** :

 

When I woke up I only felt pain. Then I remembered...

«Oh fuck no! Billie! Knowing how fragile he is.... he was probably so broken!» I stood up painfully and saw Billie lying in the grass.

 

-Billie?

 

No answer...

 

-Beej?!

 

I half ran, half crawled to him. And a sob shook his body.

 

-Oh thank god you're alive Billie.... come here, it's going to be okay, I'm here don't worry.

 

As I expected he was a total mess, blood and tears running down his face, his mouth swollen, his body shaking and trouble to breathe. An anxiety attack.

 

-M..Mike I... I can't br...breathe, I'm g..gonna die... He said with struggle.

-No you won't die Billie, I'm here and I love you.

-I...I want to leave Mikey... I d..don't want to be here anymore...

-Of course Love, we'll go to my place.

-W..wait! What... what about Dookie?

 

I whistled and she ran out the house wagging her tail like crazy. This dog is in love with me I swear!

 

-Here we go!

 

I grabbed Billie bridal style and carried him like that all the way to my house, Dookie following us still wagging her tail. Billie was so small that even with my wounds it was easy to carry him. When we got home my adoptive parents and sister were out, probably shopping. I took Billie to my room and proceeded to clean our wounds. Billie was still sobbing. «I have to do something... I have to make him smile...»

 

He was curled up in a ball on my bed so I sat beside him.

 

-Billieboo?

-Uh?

 

Billie's POV:

 

Mike never gave me a pet name before and it made my heart skip a beat and a blush probably came across my face. Mike took advantage of my moment of surprise to jump on me. Literally. He started to tickle me. 

 

-M..Mike st..stop!

-As you wish.

 

He then proceeded to cover my neck and chest with kisses until I was laughing and smiling. I was almost forgetting what happened and he probably did too because he started to kiss the bottom of my belly heading to my dick slowly.

 

-Stop!

-...

 

 

MIKE’S POV:

 

I was speechless, my Billie, the sweet and shy Billie just yelled at me to stop kissing him...  I looked at him in some kind of shock. I felt tears spilling on my cheeks.

 

-M..Mikey! I...I'm sorry, I didn't m..mean to yell... it's... just he... he... he raped me! He said in between sobs.

 

«Oh fuck... I almost had forgotten about that... I might never be able to have sex with him... I'll live with it, I love him that's all.»

 

-It's alright Billieboo... I can live without sex I guess... for you I can.

-I... I'm not asking y..you that Mikey... I... loved having sex with y..you! I just need time...

He said blushing madly.

-Alright... I love you Billie.

-I... love you too Mike!

 

We cuddled on my bed until I heard my family coming back.

 

-Uh... Beej?

-Yeah? He said in a sleepy voice.

-My family's there... and I...I actually never came out of the closet...

-Well... can't be worse than earlier Mikey... and your

family's cool ya know?

-I... guess you're right.

 

We got out of the bed and went into the living room. My family was sitting on the couch watching tv. I cleared my throat and my mom gazed at us.

 

-Oh Michael, you brought Billie Joe! How great! I'm glad you two are still such good friends!

 

(AN: I know that Mike's adoptive parents were divorced and everything but it wasn't working with my story so...).

 

-Well... mom, actually... we..we're more than friends now... Billie's my boyfriend.

-Ah! Knew it! I knew you were gay! Said my sister Myla.

-Uh? How would you have known that?!

-Well I mean... just look at the way you dress and thing... it's kinda obvious you're a fag!

-Myla don't say such things to your brother! Anyway sweetie, your father and I don't mind which way you swing as long as you're happy.

 

She approached to hug me, but she noticed Billie's split lip and cuts.

 

-Jesus! What happened to you Billie Joe?!

 

Seeing that Billie wasn't able to answer so I did instead.

 

-His stepfather beat us up because we are together... so can he stay over? I don't want him to go back there....

-Of course dear, of course he can stay as long as he wish.

 

 

AN:

Hi! So I hope you enjoy my story, if you have suggestions or something feel free to comment, it's always appreciated! Also I'm sorry for not updating often... you know how school is... well have a good day/night.


	7. Give me Novacaine

Mike's POV:

 

After my parents agreed on Billie staying home I was feeling a lot better. Hell, I hadn't felt good like that for a fucking long time! The only thing that was worrying me was Dookie, my sister being allergic, my parents weren't sure if we could keep her even if she stayed outside. And she was one of the best things in Billie's life so I was pretty worried about it. As tried to come up with a solution for that I heard a car honking, tires screeching and a horrible suffering cry. I ran outside as fast as I could to see... blood, a lot of blood... A truck had just hit Dookie! Billie appeared in the doorframe.

 

-Mike? What...

 

I tried to block him the view but it was already too late. He ran to the car and started to hit the doors in complete rage.

 

\- GET THE FUCK OUT YOU... YOU MURDERER! F..fuck... He fell on the floor and started to cry and shake.

 

A lady came out of the car and hurried to Billie.

 

-Oh my god... I'm so sorry boy... I didn't see it!

 

She tried to put her hand on Billie's shoulder, but he shouted at her and ran away while I stayed there dumbfounded.

 

 

 

Billie's POV:

 

«Dookie... I can't believe it! Fuck! She can't be dead...»

 

I ran in the dark until I couldn't breathe anymore. Tears were rolling down my face and I felt like my heart would explode of pain. I was so lost in my grief that I didn't even notice the man behind me.

 

-Hey, what's the matter dude?

-N..none of your business... I just don't... don't want to feel anymore... I said in between sobs.

-Well... I can help with that. He said with a smirk.

 

He took a bottle from his pockets and handed me its content, a little white pill.

 

-W..what's that? I don't even know you...

-My name's Jimmy, Saint-Jimmy. You won't feel anything anymore with that it's all you need to know.

-Well... I guess it can't hurt...

 

I took the pill from his hand and swallowed it.

 

-Good boy! Now follow me we'll see what you can do...

 

I don't quite know why but I followed him in the streets until we got to a motel, and that's the last thing I remember.

 

 

Jimmy's POV:

 

«Man I love catching easy ones like him, they always make good sluts.»

 

\- By the way, what's your name kid ?

-Uh... Billie Joe..? I think...

-Alright. How are you feeling Billie boy?

-Uh... it feels funny, but I don't feel anymore pain...

-Good we can start now... You can come in sir!

 

 

No one's POV:

 

A tall man got out of the bathroom.

 

-He looks rather young Jimmy... won't he talk to the police?

-Don't worry Seb, I gave him GHB he won't remember a thing. Jimmy said with an evil grin.

 

Seb handed 50 bucks to Jimmy who got out of the room. He then headed to the bed where Billie was sitting and growled.

 

-We'll see if you make a good slut...

 

Billie who was completely knocked out by the GHB didn't even react when the man ripped his clothes of him. I didn't neither when Seb entered his cock in his ass and started to fuck him dry.

 

-You like it bitch?

 

Obtaining no answer he spanked Billie's ass very hard.

 

-Answer you little faggot!

 

Billie who wasn't even aware he was talked to just kept silent and almost motionless as he got hit several times. When Seb finally came, he pulled his pants back on and exited the room letting Jimmy back in.

 

 

An hour later, Billie's POV:

 

When I woke up my whole body was hurting and my ass felt really sore. And I couldn't even remember what happened. But I suddenly remembered Dookie.

 

-No! Dookie! I started to cry again.

-Ah, you're finally awake! I was getting impatient.

 

I jumped as I heard the voice. I didn't recall coming to this place with St-Jimmy...

 

-Where are we? What the hell happened?!

-Whoa! Calm down kiddo, we're at a motel and you fell while coming here that's why you're hurt. You want some more drugs?

-I... I'm not sure I should... Mike will be worried about me, I need to go back...

-No you won't, now shut up and take the pills!

 

Saying that Jimmy forced two pills in Billie's mouth and went out to find another customer.

 

 

AN:Okay so I know Jimmy isn't that mean but I thought he would do well in the role.


End file.
